


Cleared Names And Closed Eyes

by gayandreadytopartay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Sleepy Cuddles, i just wanted an excuse for fluff bc i'm touch starved, ie the vytal festival, ironwood being bullied by a nineteen year old, sleepy blake is an adorable blake, yang is soft™ for blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay
Summary: "Miss Belladonna, I advise you not to speak to me like that,""I adviseyouto clear Yang's name,"OrPeople still believe Yang broke Mercury's leg, and Blake is tired of Ironwood's bullshit about it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Cleared Names And Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes. I'm tired but can't sleep, so... here y'all go.
> 
> Thank you, RT, for giving us more Atlas Is Racist content. The way that nothing about burning SDC onto Faunus or the fact that nobody said anything racist to Marrow or Blake is amazing! Not bitter, just... disappointed.
> 
> Sorry for that. Just been rewatching RWBY to prepare for V8, and I got ticked off in V7.

It shouldn't have been a surprise. Not really. By the way eyes followed her and Yang around in disgust, Blake should have been able to know the problem earlier.

She does know why the people sneer at her openly, as if they didn't give a damn. Because of the twitching and fuzzy ears on top of her head, they automatically place her into second-class. She once heard a pompous prick say loudly that a Faunus escaped from the mines. And the others in the room _laughed_.

Blake has her situation on being hated nailed, but Yang? What has she ever done to be hated so much? Not even Marrow, a Faunus who is close to Ironwood, is talked about.

Then, from an unlikely source, Blake finds her answer. She had been riding with supplies needed for the Amity Communications Tower and stepped out for a brief moment when the vehicle needed to be stopped due to a medium sized riot. Blake shouldn't have heard it ovepr the protesting just yards away, but the words slid from behind against her cat ears that it felt as if they were next to her.

"I just can't believe Ironwood would have another Faunus in his circle,"

"A Faunus? What about that blondie? Yeah, the girl, she broke that poor kid's leg!"

"Seriously? That was her?! I oughta make her pay for 'em. What was she thinking, he probably can't even walk now!"

Blake steels herself so she can get this small job done and return for a long needed talk with the general.

———

"Blake Belladonna," Winter Schnee stands to attention outside of Ironwood's office. She raises an eyebrow at the disgruntled frown on the Faunus' face. "The general is in a meeting right now, so you best be on your way."

Blake pushes past the older Schnee and into the office where Ironwood is talking—more along the lines of arguing—with a few other people on the terminal. He looks up, catching sight of Blake's determination and Winter's fury.

"I need to go; we'll talk later," Ironwood ends the virtual meeting and stands, hands clasped behind his back. "Blake Belladonna. I understand that your route has been blocked by—"

"Cut the shit, _general_ ," Blake snaps in a tone that isn't her own. It scares her that it sounds so much like… him. "Why the hell haven't you cleared up everything that happened in Vale?"

Ironwood furrows his brows in bemusement. "I beg your pardon?"

Blake groans and waves her arms frantically. "Yang is still being mistreated for something she had no control over! She never broke Mercury's leg because he never had any leg to break!"

She had done her research on Mercury Black while she was healing after Beacon, before she returned home to Menagerie. If Blake didn't have a strong stomach, she would've puked when her research took her to Marcus Black and his less-than-stellar parenting ways. She didn't have to even get that far when someone willingly told her about finding burnt and decaying legs. Blake felt bad for Mercury, she did, but being on the wrong side in the war just iced the cake.

"Miss Belladonna, I advise you not to speak to me like that,"

"I advise _you_ to clear Yang's name,"

Winter watches the interaction in slight confusion before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Ironwood scowls. "From what I saw, your partner attacked an opponent who had lost—"

"He's a part of Salem's group!" She growls. Blake continues while the general is fumbling for a response. "Yang would never attack unless she or someone else is being attacked first. I get that you don't believe her, but after seeing two disaster fights back-to-back then your fleet being turned against Remnant, I figured you'd think something was wrong.

"But I guess I was wrong, after all,"

Ironwood watches the cat Faunus reclaim the air she had rambled out during her tirade. He sighs and lower his shoulders, face suddenly older.

"I can clear her name. Only if you never do this again,"

"Deal,"

———

Blake rests on her own bed, eyes closed and breathing soft. She sleeps peacefully, not even shifting when the bed dips and a familiar warmth surrounds her. She subconsciously leans into the heat and purrs.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and Blakey," Gentle hands shake the exhausted Faunus until she's lifting her head from the pillow, revealing an adorably sleepy Blake with small indents from the pillow on her cheek. Blake smiles. "Have a nice day off?"

"'S been good," Blake slurs. She stretches her limbs out and grunts before relaxing back on her front. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. Because not only did I have light jobs, but I also got a visit from Ironwood,"

"Ironwood?" Blake brings one hand out from under her pillow to rub at her eye. "What's wrong?"

Yang looks down at Blake with a calculating gaze, analyzing her for any sort of movement that could give her away. "Nothing, surprisingly. Just learned that I was set up during the Vytal Festival and that my name is cleared in Atlas," She grins when Blake buries her face in her pillow to hide the dorky smile on her lips. "I wonder who could've convinced the general to do such a thing."

"Who knows?" It's a casual answer to the unasked question. Yet, the unintentional twitch in Blake's cat ears bust her operation.

"Awww, you made Ironwood clear my name! How sweet!"

"Yang, I'm too tired for tickles,"

"No one's too tired for tickles!"

Blake can't help the way her body jerks and spasms when Yang pounces and rolls them so that eager fingers can tickle away at Blake's tummy. Yang giggles at the breathless shrieks of laughter bursting from the cat Faunus. The corners of sharp eyes dampen until there are light tears that's built up.

"No, n-no! Yang, no tickles!" Blake gasps in relief as Yang stops to just hover over her. She tilts her head. "Yang?"

But Yang isn't focused on Blake's words much anymore, yet still aware of them. She admires the small pillow-line-indents fading on Blake's cheek, the tired yet playful glint in her eyes, the tilt of her head, and the relaxed position of her cat ears.

Hesitantly—almost afraid that Blake will pull away—Yang moves her metal hand up to cup Blake's cheek. She rubs at the soft lines still working on disappearing. Blake grabs her wrist and nuzzles her face into the palm of the metal, other hand falling to Yang's side.

"Thank you,"

Blake tenses and her ears flatten on their own accord. Her mouth returns the action with the pace that Yang set. She leans up and follows addictive lips to nurse the appreciation and love from the source.

Their lips pull apart with a quiet smack that leaves both parties breathless. Yang quirks a brow when her lilac eyes spot the sudden tense of Blake's jaw and the drooping of her eyelids.

"Wow, I tired you out, huh? I think you might need a cat nap,"

Blake groans, but Yang smirks at her own pun. Rolling over, Yang flops onto her side and yanks Blake into her warm embrace. A tired hum melts into soft purrs, and Blake drifts back off into slumber.

Yang rests her chin between two fluffy ears, and her own eyes start to close. She'll regret sleeping in Blake's bed without at least changing, but the thought of getting up now sent shivers down Yang's spine.

Hours later, when Weiss and Ruby return with amused smirks, the two are still asleep. Soft purrs and snores fill the silence.

———

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.


End file.
